


Roleplay for Dessert

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, F/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, professor/student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9152485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Hey, babe,” you said after you got home from class.

Your boyfriend walked over to you, wrapping his hands in your hair and giving you a deep kiss. “How was class?” he asked. After nearly four years of doctoral level classes, during which time you met Spencer, you were ready to finish the degree. You only had one year to go.

“Same old same old,” you replied, pulling him back as he turned around to kiss him again. “The professor I have for the class is a giant dick that should never have been able to teach, but I’m almost done with his class and then I only have a year to go until I can be a Doctor too.” You smiled, thinking about the day you would undoubtedly marry Spencer and become Dr. and Dr. Reid.

“I’m so proud of you,” he said, cradling his face in your hands.

You were so lucky to have found Spencer. Had it not been for a flat tire and a kind stranger, you would never have met. Ten years your senior, Spencer was already established both in the academic world and the government. He was widely known for his eidetic memory and endless array of facts. At 26, you were an up-and-comer in your field; everything was going amazingly well in your life. Finally.

“Hey, baby,” you said again, putting your book bag on the counter as Spencer walked back into the kitchen.

“What?” he asked, smiling. He knew by the tone in your voice that were about to ask him something that was undoubtedly sexual in nature. 

“I was wondering, how would you feel about a little role play,” you smirked, blushing at the thoughts in your head.

Spencer sidled over to you, pulling you to him by your waist. “What kind of role play?” The glint in his eye let you know he knew exactly what you were thinking, but he wanted you to say it anyway.

“I think,” you started, staring into his eyes as you twisted a piece of his hair in your fingers, “It would be really hot if you were the professor and I was the student and you said you needed to see me after class and then we could do it on your desk.” You giggled as you nibbled at his neck.

“Should I dress up? Should we do it on my desk inside?” he said, practically already pulling you into the office. Apparently, he liked the idea a lot.

“Yes to all of the above,” you chuckled, pulling his face to yours by his shirt collar and biting his lower lip. “You should wear a blazer, shirt, tie and pants with a belt, and we should definitely do it on your desk inside.”

“God, I love you, Y/N,” he said, picking you up and twirling you around. “After dinner?”

Eagerly, you shook your head up and down, running inside to put on a little something special for the occasion. Underneath your regular t-shirt and jeans, which is what you would normally where to class (none of that schoolgirl uniform crap), you wore a nude-colored lace bra and panty set that hide nothing, but teased everything. 

Once changed, you walked outside to take over for Spencer while he put on some professor-like clothes. Minutes later, he strode out in a pair of black dress pants with a black belt, and a purple shirt and tie with a black blazer on top. He looked absolutely divine and you could totally imagine him in the classroom as a professor. He didn’t really even have to play at the role, he just embodied it.

A shock of anticipation shot straight to your core, but you both needed fuel first. “Dinner is delicious, babe,” you said, putting a piece of the chicken marsala he had made into your mouth. It practically melted. No matter what your boyfriend put his mind to, he excelled at it - including cooking. “Roleplay for dessert?”

After you both finished dinner, you got up first, walking over to the sink to starting cleaning the dishes. When he cooked, you cleaned and vice versa. However, when you walked over to the sink, you felt Spencer come up behind, his arousal already evident. “I need to see you after class,” he chuckled. He knew how ridiculous he sounded, but it was turning you both on nonetheless.

“Oh, really?” you replied coyly, turning around and placing your hand on his chest. “What about?”

As you pushed him gently backward toward the room that occupied his desk, he explained that your grades were slipping and he had a couple of extra credit assignments you could choose from to boost your grade. “What if I don’t like any of those options?” you asked, embarrassingly wet from your little back and forth.  
You backed him up into the desk, seating him before running your hand up his leg to rest on his belt. “I know something else I can do for extra credit,” you breathed against his mouth. “Will that work?”

His breath caught in his throat. “That’ll work,” he said, before smiling widely. This whole ageplay thing was probably supposed to be done a lot more seriously, but you couldn’t keep from smiling. 

You dropped down to your knees, undoing his belt before taking him into your mouth and sheathing him over and over again. It was only your warm-up, but as you pulled your mouth off of him he groaned in frustration. Back on your feet, you pulled the shirt and jeans off, leaving you in the flesh-colored bra and panty set; you noticed Spencer’s mouth go dry as he tried to talk. You pulled him up from the desk and removed his pants before turning around and bending over it, pulling the fabric of your thong to the side. “Fuck me,” you moaned. “Please.”

The darkness in his gaze made you believe that this wasn’t going to last long, but honestly you didn’t need much at this point - you were ready to blow an hour ago. He must’ve realized that you were near the edge, because instead of giving you what you wanted, he moved the head of his cock up and down you slit, teasing your clit as he went.

A slight tremor shook through you, vibrating down your leg causing you to shake uncontrollably. Instead of stopping, he just lifted your legs off of the floor and maneuvered you on the desk so you didn’t have to bear any weight. Now without the need to keep yourself standing, you could revel in the feelings he was bringing forth.

“Please,” you mumbled into the desk, gently biting your hand to keep from screaming.

“Please, what?” he said, wanting a specific answer.

You thought of what he normally would’ve wanted you to say, something similar to ‘please fuck me’ or ‘I need you,’ but in this situation, you had a feeling he was expecting something different. “Please fuck me, professor.”

Arching yourself off of the desk for his access, he immediately slid into you, satisfied with the answer you’d given him. “Oh fuck, Y/N,” he groaned, feeling your tight walls constrict around him.

He was fucking you from behind, so you couldn’t see him, but that didn’t mean that you couldn’t connect with him. Reaching behind you, you motioned for his hands and he grabbed them without missing a beat, entwining your fingers as you both moved forward toward your release.

“It’s okay, Spence,” you said, noticing that he was holding back for fear of being too rough. “Go harder.”

With your okay, he picked up the pace, only the sounds of skin on skin and your heavy breathing filling the room. Again, you started to shake, but this time you knew there was no stopping it. “I’m gonna come,” you choked out. Spencer continued his movements, never losing speed as he bent down to gently bite your shoulder as you both came.

“Oh god,” you breathed as he pulled out of you, going toward the other end of the room to clean himself up. You turned over, the flush overtaking your entire body. “Do I pass, professor?” you laughed.

“Absolutely, my star student,” he smiled. “However, if you ever want to do that again, I’m always around.”


End file.
